Broken
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Lo mismo que lo anterior... solo que quítenle las caricias xD. [DarkxKrad][Lemon Trilogy][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Krad-chan  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Published:** ¿?  
**Updated:** ¿?

**Original Summary:**

--

**Original disclaimer:**

--

-----------------------

"**Broken"**  
_('Roto')_

**by: **_Krad-chan_

Krad's POV

Todos parecen pensar que sería yo el que hace la penetración. Pero justo ahora, tengo mis piernas abiertas, siendo fuertemente violado por el Kaitou Dark Mousy. Por supuesto, no soy siempre el que es follado. No, esto no es un trato de a cada rato. No tengo sexo muy seguido y cuando lo tengo soy raramente el que está abajo.

Aún aquella vez que me las arreglé para separarme de Satoshi-sama lo suficiente como para violarlo. Lo até a la cama con las esposas que siempre lleva y destrocé su inocencia. Lo dejé sentir lo que nunca podrá tener del Maestro Halado Daisuke Niwa. Ese fue el nombre con el que lo llamó cuando vino. Pero fui yo quien le di ese horrible y doloroso (al menos para él) placer, no Niwa.

Justo ahora, apuesto que el pobre Niwa está preguntándose qué le pasa a Dark. No lo culpo. Apuesto que Daichi Niwa pensó lo mismo cuando Dark me violó en el terraza del museo hace 40 años atrás. No es mi culpa que mi cuerpo seduzca a Dark de esta manera. Hasta donde yo sé siempre e sido hermoso. Y Dark nunca ha sido capaz de resistir cosas hermosas... lugares... personas (sean hombres o mujeres) Por supuesto no podía resistírseme, no, no del todo.

Gemí y abrí aún más mis piernas, queriendo sentir más de su longitud, su aspereza, su calidez, de él. Pero no importa cuánto trate, no importa que tan rápido o lento, o fuerte o profundo valla, nunca es suficiente. Quiero más. Mucho más de lo que, aún él, puede darme, porque no se lo voy a decir. Pero no le suplicaré para que valla más fuerte, más rápido o más profundo. Eso le dejaría saber el control que tiene sobre mi cuerpo. Sobre mí.Justo ahora, lo necesito más hondo, pero aún no estoy lo suficientemente lubricado. No le permito usar lubricante. Quiero sentirlo, todo de él, sin nada entre nosotros. Nada que nos separe de todo. Hago que me tome seco y que entre de un rápido movimiento. Quiero sangrar. Amo sangrar, hace que me sienta vivo. Especialmente amo cuando ÉL me hace sangrar.

Él desciende para besarme, pero rápidamente giro mi cabeza a un lado. No lo permitiré. El besarme podría decirle realmente cuanto lo quiero, cuánto mi cuerpo lo necesita. Apenas voy a admitirme a mí mismo que nunca he besado a alguien... en los labios. Solo que no puedo dejarme ser tan cercano a alguien. Dark suspira con desilusión y lo ignora. ¿De todas formas, qué hay de genial en besar?

"Desearía que me dejaras probar tus labios…" susurró en mi odio, enviando un escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Yo ignoro eso también.

Obviamente él no perdió de vista eso. Empezó a mordisquear mi lóbulo, rozando sus dientes a través de todos los aretes que uso. Realicé el silencioso deseo de que arrancara uno, sin embargo lo dudo mucho. Quiero sangrar más. Quiero el dolor. Dolor que se añada a mi placer.  
Y entonces lo golpeó, ese perfecto punto que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara. Esta maldición casi hace que grite por más. Soy capaz de mantenerme callado al morder mis labios fuertemente, haciéndolos sangrar. Bien, más sangre. Dark mordió mi oreja más fuerte mientras mis músculos se apretaron a su alrededor. Esto envió una sacudida directamente a mi erección, haciendo que me encendiera mucho más de lo que ya estaba.Quiero más, quiero que me lo haga más fuerte y más rápido, golpeando ese punto con cada embestida. Lo siento reír mientras se retiraba lo suficientemente lejos como para volver a entrar golpeando ese punto. Quiero que salga completamente, así puedo sentirlo tomándome nuevamente. Una y otra va yendo esta agonizante tortura. Mi mente está gritando por más, pero mi boca todavía no está gritando por nada. Si él mantiene esto, terminaré gritando. Tal vez ese es su plan. Debe saber cuánto lo anhela mi cuerpo.

Arqueo mi espalda para levantar mis caderas del suelo, tratando de conseguirlo más adentro de mí, casi, pero no exactamente, suplicándole por más. Lo necesito. Coge mis caderas fuertemente para ubicarlas en su lugar mientras continua. Estoy gritando ahora, sin embargo todavía no estoy clamando las plegarias que cruzan por mi mente. No puedo contenerlo más, necesito...

"!Más!¡Oh Dios, necesito más!" Grito antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Él está rompiendo toda barrera emocional que he hecho, follando a través de ellas. Se supone que no debía saber que lo necesitaba. Sabía que lo deseaba, mi cuerpo se lo había dicho. Ahora, él tiene el control.

"Puedo ayudarte con eso..." Ronroneó mientras se enderezaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Usando su firme agarre sobre mis caderas salió lentamente, condenadamente lento, antes de volver a azotar contra mí, forzándome a encontrarnos mutuamente. Grité con cada empuje que azotaba contra mí más fuerte. Pronto terminará, sus movimientos son frenéticos y siento como si voy a explotar.

En cuestión de segundos, sentí su erección profundizarse en mí. Gruñó mi nombre y yo el suyo. Colapsó encima mío, aplastándome con su peso. Me miró y sonrió. Lentamente sus labios buscaron los míos, besando mi cuello, a través de la línea de mi mandíbula hasta cubrir mis labios. No me resisto al beso esta vez porque...

Estoy roto.

**O-w-A-r-I**

-----------------------

**Hi minaaaaaaa! n0n**

Jejeje, les dije q' los prox. no serían melosos xDDD. Me gutó conocer eta nueva faceta d Krad owO.. uuuh xD. Spero q' les gute la continuación d eto.. (aunq'.. no s una 'continuación' xactamente u.uU.. o weno ia se van a dar cuenta :P)

**Reviews plz!**

**Ja ne! n0n**


End file.
